


Chocolate Marzipan

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Camping, Choking, Confessions, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Kink, Outdoor Sex, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: Mark and Nicky are the last ones up after a night of spooky Halloween stories around the campfire.





	Chocolate Marzipan

The fire had crackled low when Shane stretched, stood up, and said he was going to sleep.

Kian wasn't far behind. Mark wasn't surprised. Almost three in the morning and they'd spent a good evening eating sausages, telling scary stories, and maybe getting a little too tipsy in the woods. Kian's idea. A clear night and all of them at home together. One last hurrah before they got too old for mucking around on Halloween.

Nicky yawned. Scooted a little closer to the dying flames and hugged his legs to his chest.

“Not tired?”

“No,” Mark explained. “Slept in almost all day.” Nicky snorted. They'd all been exhausted when they'd gotten in to Sligo the day before. Finally out of touring and in for a well-deserved rest. Mark had been surprised when Nicky had said he'd come with them. Thought he'd be desperate for Dublin and the city and to see his family, but Nicky had said no. His family were away on holiday for another week and it had felt strange to be in his own house on his own.

So he'd made the journey up. Just for a few days, when he'd heard the other lads were planning to get together for Halloween. Bryan had snorted and said he'd be hitting the clubs, thank you very much, but Mark hadn't been much interested. They'd been partying nonstop for months and adding costumes hadn't made it more appealing.

“I can't sleep in any more,” Nicky chuckled. “Even if I want to, my body's set to be up at five for training.” Mark pulled a disgusted face. “Managed to sleep in until eight by the end of the tour.”

“Lazy shite.”

“That's what my coach would have said.” He smiled. A little lopsided. Was talking about getting his teeth fixed up, but Mark quite liked the crooked grin. One little self-conscious bit of him when the rest was always so self-assured. Something that wasn't perfect for once.

Nicky was perfect.

They stayed by the fire in relative silence for a bit, Mark poking the embers occasionally to tease a bit more out of them. Surprisingly warm fall evening. Their coats had been discarded as soon as the fire had kindled, thrown back in a pile near his and Kian's tent. Mark supposed he'd take them inside or they'd be covered in dew in the morning.

Nicky snorted, making Mark look up.

“What's funny?”

Nicky shook his head. Turned a smouldering piece of wood and watched it catch to a few leftover dry twigs.

“Just thinking. Kian's story.”

“Which one?”

“The one with the fellas lost in the woods.” Nicky glanced around them. “Just thinking, if I went for a piss and got turned around that'd be me as well. Don't know how you lot find your way out here.”

“Practice, I guess.” Mark shrugged. “Know them like the back of my hand.” He snorted. “Anyway, you're not going to get followed by the ghost of the lass you murdered.”

“Maybe that's why I didn't go back to Dublin? Maybe she's hidden in the walls.”

“You'd have told us by now. You're shite at keeping a secret.”

“I'd give you the job. Nobody'd ever find out if it was you.” Nicky chuckled. Mark shifted uncomfortably. Wondered which secret Nicky was talking about. Why he never seemed to have a girlfriend, or where he was sneaking off to in foreign countries. “It'd be crap being a ghost. Moaning around the place, trying to tell people you're still about and everybody runs away screaming.”

“Probably help if they didn't always show up covered in blood and going through walls.”

“Right. Knock politely and show up with cake. That's the sort of ghost I'd be.”

“Mams'd love you.”

“Mams love me now.” Nicky grinned cheekily. “Wholesome, me.” Mark barked a laugh, got a glare. “Never murdered anyone, I'm not floating through walls. What's not to like?”

“You want me to answer that?”

“Knob,” Nicky retorted. Mark smirked into the fire. “Anyway, I can keep a secret.”

“What secret?”

“Nice try.” He uncurled, stretched his legs out a little. “There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Feehily. I'm an enigma.”

“Are you?”

“Exactly.” Nicky crossed his arms defiantly. “So good you can't even tell. Not like you, always moping about like you think I don't notice something's wrong. Maybe the others are up their arses looking out their mouths but I notice.” Mark licked his lips nervously, forced himself to keep his face straight.

“That's your secret?”

“No.”

“Then what is?”

“What's yours?”

“I don't have one,” Mark laughed awkwardly. Nicky was staring at him. “Erm.” He dithered for a moment then pulled himself into a crouch, stood up. “Except I have to go pee so...” He stepped away from the fire. Forced himself to look away from the eyes he could feel on his back. “I'll be back.”

It was dark away from the campfire. Took him a moment of adjusting as he left the corona of light and headed into the trees, blinded and using his hands a little to guide him. When he did finally look back he could see the glow of it. The shadow of Nicky sat beside, warming his hands in what was left.

He felt a little like that, sometimes. Not able to find the warmth he needed and looking for it in small, broken places. The dark, pulsing spaces between worlds where he wouldn't be recognised, where touch was real but feelings weren't. Wanting to go further than what he was but knowing this wasn't a place for trust or intimacy and wondering in the back of his mind how long it would take until he didn't care any more. If the idea of something real would fade and he'd be raking his hands through the ashes, just trying to find a glowing ember to burn himself on.

But that was too much to think about at three in the morning, the darkness and silence making his bladder seem suddenly more urgent.

He found a tree. Fished himself out and relieved things. Was about to tuck himself back in when he heard a shuffle behind him, twigs and leaves.

He froze. A fox, maybe, scuffling for insects.

It wasn't.

Footsteps.

“Nicky?” he hissed. Not the others, though it was Halloween night and there were probably teenagers about, setting off firecrackers and making out further up near the caves. He'd been one of them, once upon a time. “Shay?”

The footsteps stopped.

He laughed to himself. Just his own stupid imagination. An owl probably, or woodmice skittering about. He'd always found the noises comforting, as a kid, when he'd come out here to hide and failed at fishing in the reeds at the end of the trail.

Started to walk back.

Heard the footsteps again, just out of time with his own.

“Nicky?” he sighed. Shouted in surprise as a stone nearly missed him, flung from the trees. “It's not funny!” A soft giggle. “Knock it off.”

“You killed me...” It came from the darkness, an awkward whispered falsetto. “Where's my body...?”

“Attached to your stupid head, you absolute eejit.” Mark crossed his arms. Heard more shuffling and the voice come from a little more to his right.

“I brought caaaaaake...”

“What kind?”

“Chocolate and marzipaaaaann...”

“Brilliant.” Took a few steps, trying to figure out exactly where Nicky was, but it was too dark.

“Where's my bodyyyy...?”

“It'll be found in the feckin' lake in the morning.” Another stone whizzed by his head. “Nicky! You could have fucking hit me!”

“I have very good aaaaaaim...” Chortling laughter. More shuffling, though faster this time, as if he was trying to feint back and forth to confuse Mark as to where he was. It was working. Mark spun around when the rustling came from the trees to his left, then ahead of him. A spray of leaves was kicked out of the darkness and he yelped, backing up.

Cold hands closed around his neck.

“Fuck!” He heard Nicky cackle, then the patter of darting steps. Gave chase. Was glad he'd already had a wee because he'd have pissed himself otherwise. Either way, his heart was pounding, Nicky was laughing himself into a wheeze as he ran, and it was fucking dangerous doing this, darting around trees and trying not to behead himself with low branches.

It was only a minute before he skidded to a halt in a clearing and grinned when he saw Nicky in the moonlight, backed up against a mossy rock wall and with nowhere to go but the freezing water.

“Now Mark...” Mark was already scooping up a stone. He tossed it, saw Nicky flinch when it plinked off the rock near his ear. “It was just a laugh.”

“Was it?” Scooped up another, stepping closer. Nicky giggled and slid away along the wall. Only a few steps apart, now. The next stone hit him in the shoulder and he squawked and began to run the other way. Mark caught up easily. Hands around his throat as Nicky snorted laughter and looked up at him, eyes bright.

A knee came up fast. Mark stepped in before it could make contact, pressing Nicky tight to the stone. Hands pushed futilely against his chest, though Nicky was still grinning, his throat jumping against Mark's thumbs with restrained laughter and eyes cheeky in the moonlight.

“I'll scream for help.”

“Who's going to hear you?” Mark pointed out. Nicky growled, tried to force against him, but Mark had the upper hand. “Told you they'd find your body in the water.”

“That's not funny.” He was actually looking a little frightened now. Fists beat at his back, but Mark ignored them, the angle too awkward to cause any real damage.

“You said it yourself. It'd be easy to get lost in the woods if you're not familiar with them. Accidentally drown. Terrible tragedy.”

“I'd haunt you,” Nicky retorted. “Wouldn't even knock. Soon as you're trying to sleep I'd show up covered in blood and I wouldn't even bring cake.”

“Now you're just hurting my feelings.”

Nicky giggled. Brought a hand up to muffle it. Mark realised he was laughing as well, little hiccups that were creeping out through his attempt at being menacing. The hand turned to push playfully against his face. Mark bit it, heard a yelp, and when he let go Nicky was staring at him, breathing hard.

“What?”

The kiss took him by surprise.

Soft. Lips meeting his then slipping between. He gave into it for a moment, too baffled to do anything else, and felt his knees buckle slightly when crooked teeth scraped the sensitive lining of his lip.

Yanked away. Nicky was still staring at him in the darkness.

“That's not funny,” Mark snapped. Wiped his mouth, needing the taste of his friend off. “You don't get to just...” He realised he was trembling. Balled his hands into fists. “That's not funny.”

“Sorry.” He was still stood there. Mark had expected him to run away now he'd been freed. Mark wanted to. “Um.”

“Let's go back.” Mark turned. Expected Nicky to fall into step beside him, but a few strides later and he hadn't heard any movement. He looked over his shoulder. “Coming?”

“It wasn't meant to be funny,” Nicky said softly. Mark blinked. “It was um.” He breathed out, and in the dim Mark realised Nicky's eyes weren't laughing any more. “Sorry.” He crossed his arms over his chest, stepped away from the wall, and Mark was still stood there in confusion when Nicky sidled past him and into the trees.

Mark followed. Dark again but Nicky's steps and the shape of him enough to work with.

“Nicky?” The trees closed behind them. Nicky sped up, leaving Mark hurrying to catch up. “Slow down, you'll get lost.” Slowed again, then stopped, not turning around. Mark caught up.

“You lead.”

“Where are we going?”

“Back to camp.” Nicky sounded wrong. Hoarse and clipped. Mark put a hand on his shoulder. “Look, I don't know where I'm going and if I keep storming about we're going to end up god know's where, so you lead and we'll just go to sleep, alright?” His voice broke at the end. He snorted. “Guess I'm not good at keeping secrets, am I?”

“What secret?”

“I mean, I thought for a second, fuck he's choking me against a wall, that's probably a signal or something. Thought it'd be like one of them rom-coms where it turns into...” He sighed. “I dunno, Mark. I'm just really embarrassed. Can we go back?”

“I kissed you back,” Mark pointed out. Nicky snorted.

“You jumped off me like I had the plague.” Eyes on the ground. “I get it, you know? This is why I don't tell people. It makes things weird and I don't want to be weird. I just want to be me and not have people look at me like...” He sighed. “I dunno.”

“Look at you like what?” His heart was pulsing in his throat, though whether it was from the kiss or where this conversation seemed to be leading he wasn't sure. “You're not even looking at me.” Nicky's gaze was firmly on the ground. Mark made a decision. “Okay. Come on.” He turned, began to walk. Heard grudging footsteps, and swung to the right, stepping around a fallen tree. Could feel his heartbeat in every step. Not sure if this was a bad idea but too far in now to stop.

The trees cleared. Nicky stopped, looking confused.

“This isn't camp.”

“I know.” He grabbed Nicky's wrist before he could protest, dragged him stiffly back to the rock wall they'd been stood against. “Right, stand there.” Nicky did, looking confused. Mark stepped in. Both hands on a throat that jumped nervously, lining his body up against Nicky's so he couldn't kick.

“What are you doing?”

“Do it again,” Mark suggested. Nicky raised an eyebrow. Mark's thumbs shifted, stroking down toward the soft juncture above his collarbone. Felt Nicky swallow. “Fine.”

He bent in himself. Heard a soft whimper and then, oh fuck, lips parting against his, Nicky sagging slightly. He lapped his tongue experimentally against Nicky's, felt him accept it then touch back in a caress. Out of breath already, sure this was a dream, but then a hand settled on his shoulder, another on his waist, and Nicky was pulling him in tighter, craning up to meet him.

He pulled back a little, their foreheads still pressed together. Lifted one hand to run it under Nicky's eye, down his cheek, unable to believe they were touching like this. Nicky was breathing in low gasps, chest heaving against Mark's.

“Really?”

“You said I could keep a secret,” Mark joked awkwardly, got a giggle that was just as awkward in reply. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I thought you were messing about and I was hurt. It wasn't that.” A grin crawled stupidly over Nicky's face, was pinned in place a moment later by crooked teeth. “So um.”

A hand caught his, caressed it for a moment, then pulled it back down so it was on Nicky's throat with the other. Dark eyes fluttered shut. Body pressed against him and oh, okay.

“I like it,” Nicky whispered nervously. Mark groaned, buried his face in Nicky's ear and felt a stutter of laughter. “So you could keep...”

Mark snatched the rest of that in a hard kiss. Swallowed a surprised moan and tightened his grip. Nicky arched and fuck if Mark hadn't been hard enough before he was now. Stone grazed his knuckles as he pressed in tighter to pin Nicky, felt excitement against him.

“You do this before?” Nicky groaned. Mark bit up his jaw, trying to taste everything at once, awkward with his hands occupied.

“Yeah. I sneak off.”

“Me too. Fuck...” A thigh hitched against his, dragging him tighter with a foot on his calf. Mark ground himself in, unable to help it, the pressure not enough. Hands dropped to fumble at his jeans. “Okay?” Mark nodded. Fuck yes it was okay. “Oh fuck,” Nicky gulped. “Push me down.”

“What?”

“Push me down.” Mark did as he was told. Both hands still on Nicky's throat, his friend's shirt probably snagging on the rock while he slid down the wall. Then oh.

Fuck.

“Jesus,” Mark breathed. Hot around him. Wet. A slurping gulp that pulled back into a teasing lick. Dipped down again. “Nicky. Fuck.” Tightened his grip without meaning to and heard a gratified groan. “That's really hot,” he muttered. A moaning laugh vibrated around him. Hands on his arse pulling him in while Nicky was fixed in place.

Fucking into him. Mark's eyes fluttered shut. Opened again to sear this into his brain. Hadn't known what he'd expected, when he'd brought Nicky back here, maybe a bit of a snog they'd pretend in the morning hadn't happened. Not this. This... desperation. He'd not...

He dragged Nicky back up. Got a yelp as Nicky struggled to match his pace without being choked. Slammed him against the wall. Too hard, maybe, but Nicky was fighting back, pressing against him, daring him to go harder, and so he did. Let one hand do the work of both and dropped his other to Nicky's jeans, floundering when he realised they were already open.

“Need you,” Nicky hissed. Mark bit a scorching kiss to his mouth in reply, hard and messy and Nicky's tongue flailing against his, almost pushing his back. Hand still on his arse while Mark found Nicky's length and tested it against his palm, fingers finding the shape of it to pull it free.

Gorgeous. Heavy ridge against his palm, his fingers finding the delicate skin hiding urgent stiffness. Thumb circling the foreskin as he dragged up, pulled it back down and let his thumb find the slit as the head was revealed, Nicky jerking against him, sensitive and pulsing in his grip.

But fuck. Snogging in the dark. Working each other off. His hand on Nicky's throat, Nicky's on his arse as his jeans slipped down his thighs and they propped each other up, Mark's feet planted and denying both their gravity, though he was trembling. Nosing each kiss deeper and more sloppy while his hand tightened and Nicky rasped curses and warnings out of his held throat.

He was cumming before he knew it. Not a perfect first time, but Nicky was whimpering that he was close and it was too much. Feeling powerful and exhausted and desperate and a little drunk still and Nicky's leg had wrapped around his waist, the other making it's way up. Grinding and heavy and unstoppable, Nicky's spare arm around his shoulders and life in his hand.

“Fuck yes,” Nicky groaned, as Mark splattered between them, momentarily warm and sticking their shirts to their bellies. “Fuck.” Head back while Mark continused to rut. “Just like that,” he gasped. Mark tightened his grip, both of them. “Don't stop. I'm.” Eyes squeezed tightly shut, then blew open, staring at him while they threatened to close again. Nicky's upper lip twitched, bottom falling into a gape while he panted. “Oh god.”

“Like that?” Nicky clung to him. Both arms now Mark was done, legs firmly around his waist. Mark pinned him to the wall. Ran a thumb down his adam's apple and felt it jump desperately. Closed his grip again and heard Nicky fight for breath.

It was a claiming growl that announced Nicky's orgasm. Mark mashed his lips against it, felt Nicky fight him, draw him in at the same time. A full body tremble that hitched up his hips, slammed through Mark's grip, and joined the mess on their shirts. Three more staggered thrusts. Another fretful one a few seconds later. Mark still kissing him while Nicky dazedly allowed it, lips slack.

Mark let him down carefully. Nicky wobbled when he stood again, then regained his footing. Mark was afraid if he unlocked his knees he'd be on the ground in a second. Nicky grinned.

“Might fall over.”

“Yeah,” Mark agreed breathlessly. “Fuck.” Looked down at his shirt. “Whoops. Accident.”

“If that's an accident, I can't wait to see what happens when you fuck me on purpose.” He trailed off, looking unsure. “I mean. If this wasn't a one-time thing. Which is...”

“I don't want it to be a one time thing.”

“Me neither,” Nicky admitted. He began to wipe his hand on a clean bit of his shirt. Mark did the same, glad he'd brought a spare. “How's my neck?”

“Fine. Bit red.”

“Thank god. I was on turtlenecks for a week after that lad in California.” Mark laughed, surprised. “So... there's another secret about me.”

“You did well keeping it.”

“Hadn't really come up. It has now.” He laughed shyly. Finished wiping his hand off and glanced around. “You'd actually better know the way back, I'm completely lost.” Mark snorted and reached out, felt the clean hand fall into his as he pushed into the trees.

It was a quiet walk back. Getting on four by the time they made it back to camp. The fire was out, and though the sun was still a few hours away Mark could hear the first chittering of birds and animals in the trees. Nicky stripped off his shirt and knelt to crawl into the tent. Mark watched him go, got a cheeky grin before it zipped shut, then did the same with his own.

Kian was only snoring a little bit, and the sleeping bag was comfortable enough. He hid his shirt in his bag, switched into a fresh one, and hoped nobody would notice the smell.

Then he lay down and went to sleep.

  
*

  
“Happy Halloween!” He'd just arrived at Bryan's. A bit more glamorous than the previous year camping in the woods, but he supposed they couldn't always get time to go back to Sligo, not with their schedules. The new album was due out in less than a month.

And anyway, with Nicky's new flat there was always somewhere to stay.

“I like your costume,” Shane announced.

“Thanks.” Mark glanced down. Nicky had picked it, said he had a thing for clergy, and he had to admit it wasn't a bad look, dog collar and hair slicked back. He suspected there'd be some cheek that evening about confessionals and breaking his vows, and he was quite looking forward to it. Nicky was always rather... inventive.

He shifted slightly, able to feel the plug in his arse move when he did. Nicky had picked that as well.

“Cake, Father?”

“Sure,” Mark chuckled. His boyfriend handed him a cupcake he'd picked up from somewhere, with chocolate cream on top. Mark licked a little off the top. They'd tell the others soon, he suspected. It was getting harder to be around each other all the time and not say anything, especially on nights like tonight, having a few drinks and surrounded by friends.

“What are you supposed to be?”

“The Holy Ghost,” Nicky announced. Shane rolled his eyes. Tattered white sheet with a few gaping holes cut into it showing the black jeans and tee underneath. The biggest hole was for his face, which peered out in a shock of white makeup and black eyeshadow.

“Of course you are.”

“Ooh, I'm Shane Filan, I put a cape on and called myself a vampire.”

“I have fangs...” Shane tried to protest, then gave up. It was good vampire costume, actually. Nicky was just trying to rile him up. “I'm going to find someone else to talk to.” He huffed away, leaving them both laughing. Mark nibbled his cupcake.

“Good?”

“Thanks. Very polite.” He handed it to Nicky, who took a bite, leaving a little black lipstick on the paper. Mark hoped it was non-toxic. “Happy anniversary.”

“Not until tomorrow morning,” Nicky pointed out. Mark touched his hand surreptitiously, hoping the folds of the sheet would hide it as well as they did the rough bruises on Nicky's throat and shoulders. Lips moved closer to his ear. “But by then I'll be twisting that plug out of your arse and fucking you over the back of the sofa.” Mark shivered.

“That's no way to talk to a priest.”

“You're the one talking to ghosts.” Nicky handed the cupcake back. “I'm going to find us a couple of drinks. Happy anniversary, gorgeous.” A hand groped his arse, just for a moment, making his knees tremble.

“Happy Halloween,” Mark agreed.


End file.
